


A Family of Four {Or More}

by Zora_Xx



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post Season Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: John and Lise find out something unexpected.This is my go at writting what would happen if Lise hadn't moved to Toronto.
Relationships: John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 'Look What the Cat Dragged in' - Ian

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Ian says.

Everyone looks up from their desks to see that John and Lise have finally arrived. The two are more than a hour late. 

“Noelle said that she wants to speak to you two in her office.”

“Thanks Ian.” John says. Lise just nods.

They walk over to their desks and put their coats on the back of their chairs. They walk over to Noelle’s office door and Lise knocks

“Come in.” Noelle calls from inside.

The two detectives go in.

“Sit.” They sit down. “Care to explain why you two are so late?”

“Family issues.” Noelle doesn’t seem convinced by John’s explanation.

“I was not born yesterday John. What’s the real reason?”

John and Lise look at each other then at Noelle. 

“I’m pregnant.” Noelle looks at Lise, then at John then back to Lise. "We just found out today."

"Congratulations. I take it that you don't want to risk field work."

"No. I'm going to try and work for as long as I can."

Noelle nods. "I really should stop you two from working together but I'm not going. You two are our best detectives."


	2. 'Everything is Fine When You Have Wine' - Cloe

Kelly and Cloe get out of Kelly’s car and walk into the restaurant they look around for Kelly’s mum.

“I see her.” Cloe says. 

Kelly smiles at her blue haired friend and they walk over to Kelly’s mum, Catherine. Catherine stands to greet the two.

“Hello Kelly, hello Cloe.” She hugs them both.

They all sit down and order their food.

"How's school."

Kelly and Cloe laugh.

"It's so stressful." Kelly says.

"The phrase 'everything is fine when you have wine' has to be applied on the daily." Cloe laughs

"Oh dear. You spoken to your father recently Kelly?"

"Yes. I spoke to him this morning. Actually that's why Cloe had to come with me. We're heading back to Algonquin Bay after this."

"What's happened? Is everyone alright?" Catherine sounds panicked.

"Everyone's fine Mum." Catherine looks relieved. "Dad just told me something that means that I need to go see him." 

"Can you tell me what it is?" 

"Lise is pregnant. I'm going to be a big sister." Kelly's voice is full of enthusiasm. 

"How lovely. Wish them all the best from me." Catherine smiles.

"I will Mum."

Kelly's phone goes off and she quickly checks it. She smiles.

“What are you smiling at Kel? I know it’s not a boy.” Cloe pokes her in the arm.

“I texted Noelle and asked her if it was okay if I could surprise Dad and Lise at the station instead of Dad’s house.” 

“Why?” The blue haired girl asks.

“Dad has this really nice coffee in his desk drawer and I can’t remember what it’s called so I need to find out and make sure that it is the right one.”

They all laugh.


	3. 'Where've You Sent Our Two Lovebirds Off To?' - Kelly

Kelly walks into Algonquin Bay police station.

“Hello Kelly. Nice to see you again.”

“Hi Ian.” She smiles at him. “Is Noelle in her office?” Ian nods. “Thanks.”

Kelly walks over to the office door and knocks. Noelle opens the door and pulls Kelly into a hug.

“Hello.” Noelle says

“Hi.” Kelly says in response.

Noelle shows her in and closes the door. Kelly takes off her coat. They sit on either side of the desk. Kelly has her coat over her lap.

“How are you?” Kelly asks her.

“I’m very well thanks. How was the drive over?”

“It was fine. Cloe and I just listened to some music and gossipped about the idiots in our building.” Kelly laughs at the memory.

“How’s school?”

Kelly laughs again. “Everything is fine when you have wine.”

“I seem to recall that we used to swear by that at university.”

They both laugh.

“Where’ve you sent our two love birds off to?”

“Your father is doing some field work with Fox and Lise is doing interviews.”


	4. 'Just Don't Turn Into an Alcoholic' - Lise

Lise walks into the office and sees a female sat at John’s desk. The female swives the chair around and jumps up.

“Kelly what are you doing here?” Lise asks, shocked at seeing the girl.

“After Dad’s phone call this morning I had to come up.” She states matter of factly.

They hug. Lise sits down at her desk and Kelly sits back down at her father’s desk.

“How’s school?”

Kelly laughs. “Everything is fine when you have wine.” 

Lise laughs. “Just don’t turn into an alcoholic.”

“I won’t. We don’t normally drink too much and we always eat before.”

“Your father has trained you well.”

“Don’t tell him that though. He’ll get all smug and it’s annoying.” 

Lise smiles. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Good. Now where could we hide Dad’s chair?”


	5. 'Ian Where's My Chair?' - John

John and Derek Fox walk into the station.

“I’ll report to Sergeant Dyson, sir. You go home.” 

“Thanks Fox.” He pats him on the shoulder. 

Fox scuttles off to Noelle’s office. John walks over to his desk and sees that his chair is missing.

“Ian where’s my chair?” John asks, staring at the man.

Without looking up Ian points to the break room. John walks over to the break room and opens the door. He walks in to see Kelly and Lise sat drinking coffee.

“Kelly? What are you doing here?”

She puts her coffee down and stands up.

“After this morning’s phone call I had to come up, duh.” She hugs him. “I’ve missed you Dad.” he hugs her back.

“I’ve missed you too Kel.”

They release each other and John gives Lise a kiss.

“How did the interviews go?”

“Pretty well. We’ve got enough evidence that we’ve sent off for a warrant. How did Fox do?”

“He did fine.” John says with a small smile.

“Lets get home. I’m hungry.” John looks like he’s about to make a joke but the look Lise sends him stops him in his tracks. Kelly laughs.


	6. 'They’re Three Low Key Alcoholic Lesbians That Are Still Not Over Their Exes and Survive Off Spite and RuPaul’s Drag Race.' - Kelly

"Morning." Kelly says as she walks into the kitchen. 

"Good morning. You dad has already had to head out. He's on a raid today."

"Okay thanks.” She smiles at Lise and starts making breakfast. 

“Ever been boxing before?” Lise asks Kelly.

“No. Why?”

“Well I thought that maybe we could go then go shopping afterwards. I’ve got the day off.”

“That sounds great. I was planning to go shopping at some point whilst I was here. It’s Cloe’s birthday in a couple of weeks and I won’t be able to buy anything in Toronto without her, Tamzine or Taylor seeing the bags. Tamzine can’t keep anything from Taylor and Taylor can’t keep anything from Cloe. It’s maddening.”

Lise laughs. “I can see that being the case.”

~~~

Lise and Kelly are sat in an ice cream parlor eating ice cream and drinking coffee.

“This is really nice.” Lise says.

“Yeah it is. Peaceful. No Dad complaining that he’s bored and no roommates saying that they’re going to stand on a bin and scream ‘house of Hytes that’s how we do it in Toronto’.”

“Your roommates actually do that?”

“They’re three low key alcoholic lesbians that are still not over their exes and survive off spite and RuPaul’s Drag Race. It’s a daily occurrence.” 

“That does not sound like a good combination.” Lise says laughing.

“It involves a lot of wine and a lot of crying. Not fun.”

“I can imagine.”

~~~

A key turns in the lock and the front door opens. John comes in and closes the door behind him.

“Hello.” Lise calls.

“Hello.”John calls back.

He hangs up his coat and turns around. He looks at all the shopping bags strewn across the living room floor then at Lise and Kelly.

“How much did you spend?” He asks, shocked.

“Ask us no questions and we will tell you no lies.” Kelly says grinning.


	7. 'There's A Very Simple Solution' - John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did change the title.

John walks into the downstairs of the house and sees the other two occupants of the house sat at the table having their breakfast.

“Morning Dad.” Kelly chimes.

“Morning. Morning Lise.” 

Lise smiles at him. “Morning to you too.”

John walks over to them and gives Lise a kiss.

“Your breakfast is in the fridge Dad.” 

“Thanks Kel.”

He walks over to the fridge, pulls the bowl out and closes the fridge. He looks at it then at Kelly.

“What is it?”

Kelly sighs. “Summer berries granola with peach yoghurt and fresh apricots.”

John nods then sits down.

~~~

There is a knock on the door and John gets up. He opens the door to see a crying Cloe.

“Cloe what happened? Come in.”

He leads her in and closes the door.

“Clo what happened?” Kelly says jumping up. 

“I’ll make some tea.” Lise says getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Cloe, Kelly and John sit down.

“I was on the phone with Taylor and my brother walked in as I was saying goodbye and he told Mom that I was in a relationship with a girl. She told me… She told me that I had to break up with Taylor or she would never speak to me again.” Cloe breaks down sobbing.

Kelly hugs her.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t afford my part of the rent and keep my grades up.” Cloe continues.

“There’s a very simple solution.” Cloe and Kelly turn to look at John. Lise puts the tea down on the coffee table and sits down next to John. “Cloe - you are like a daughter to me and I’ll pay your part of the rent like a pay Kelly’s.”

Cloe looks at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

John smiles. “Yes.”


	8. 'Revenge Time' - Taylor

“So… Spill the tea. How was your trip?” Tamzine asks.

Kelly and Cloe have just got back from Algonquin Bay and are sat having dinner with their flatmates, Tamzine and Taylor. 

“My supposed ‘mother’ decided that because I’m not straight that she is never going to speak to me again.”

“Revenge time.” Taylor says, smirking.

“NOOOO!” Kelly, Tamzine and Cloe shout.

“I was joking.” The other girls relax. “Or was I?” Taylor asks with a conspiratorial smirk. 

“Anyway. I went to Kelly’s and her dad said that he’d pay my section of the rent since if my grades slip - which they will if I had to get a job - I’d lose my scholarship.”

“He is so nice. Why can’t Taylor and I have a dad like that?”

“Because no nice man could stand your mother.” Kelly says matter of factly.

“Amen sister.” Taylor and Tamzine say at the same time.


	9. 'It’s "Your Father And I" Not "Me And Your Father"' - Cloe

The girls are packing to go to Algonquin Bay for christmas - they’re leaving in an hour and a half - when there’s a knock on the door. Kelly runs out of her room with a light blue t-shirt in her hand and opens the door. It’s Tamzine and Taylor’s mother - Karen. She does not look happy.

“Hello Mrs Smith.” Kelly says with the most fake smile of her life. 

“I need to speak to my daughters.” She says not really acknowledging Kelly.

“Come in then.” Kelly lets her in and closes the door. “Tamzine! Taylor! It’s your mother.”

Tamzine, Taylor and Cloe all come out of their rooms with various items of clothing in their hands.

“What do you want?” Tamzine says.

“Don’t be so rude. Taylor.”

“I’m Tamzine. That’s Taylor.” She points to her sister. 

“How come my parents can tell you apart but your own mother can’t?” Kelly asks laughing.

“Why do you all have clothes in your hands?”

“We’re going to Algonquin Bay.” Cloe says.

“For how long?”

“Going today, coming back on the fifth of January.” Kelly answers.

“Well Tamzine and Taylor aren’t. You’re both coming with me and your father…”

“It’s ‘your father and I’ not ‘me and your father’.” Cloe mentions.

“Such a rude girl. What would your parents say?”

“I got disowned sooooo… yeah.”

“As I was saying. The two of you are coming to Italy.”

“Err no. We’re going to Algonquin Bay to spend time with people who actually give to fucks about us. Now if you’d excuse us but we have packing to do.”

Tamzine then pushes her mother out of the apartment.


End file.
